damn portal
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: five soldiers end up on equestria and need answers read and find out rated m for voilent nightmares and later chapters


Caleb was watching as twilight was running around with her brother shining armor. She had always loved shining armor in a brotherly way, not in the romance way.

"Hello Caleb what might you be doing?" Celestia said.

"Thinking at how the wedding ended." Caleb said. She never truly loved him she just cared for him.

"True love will appear trust me." Celestia said and left.

Iraq earth

"GET SUM!" a soldier with a gun shouted and shot at terrorist. He had his favorite gun an FN f2000.

"Rem, catch." Another soldier shouted. His name was BULLS EYE in the army He tossed a cell phone to the soldier with the FN f2000. On his team was PONY TAIL, DEAD KICK, and RED EYE and NEVER MISS. PONY TAIL was a woman ten foot, tough, throws the hardest right hook in history (I should know.) , and is the fastest on the team. DEAD KICK was eleven foot guy, only a sniper and hand to hand combat guy. His kick could make you lose your nuts. RED EYE was a twelve foot bullet proof uniform ripped from muscles guy. He has red eyes and you could kick him in the nuts and he'll feel nothing. NEVER MISS was a ten foot guy who could shoot bind folded and always hit his target.

"Got it. Hey man if you see this shit you'd be pissing your pants." Rem said into the phone. The terrorist had metal suits of armor. A bullet whizzed into Rem's side.

"You want a piece of me come and get some."

Equestria

"Oh dear these men are in danger I need to do something." Luna said. She was looking into a crystal ball showing what was happening on earth.

"A spell should do the trick. I'll just take out the robots." Luna said. She started to cast the spell but I was a miscast. Instead of taking out the robots she teleported them to Equestria.

Iraq

"F229 bring the rain." Rem said into the phone. Then a bright flash went off and they saw they were in the country side. Rem was tackled by a flash of tan. Rem pulled his knife and put it against the attacker's throat.

"Who are you?" she yelled. It was a horse with a brown hat on.

"What the hell? Where are we?" Rem said.

"Equestria you nit wit. Now who are you." She yelled again.

"Hey considering you've got a knife to your throat and we are bigger than you I suggest you don't piss of our lieutenant." PONY TAIL said.

"first you're a unknown creature second your on my property and third your threatening me." She said.

"oh we aren't threatening we're promising." Rem said. "first your gonna tell us who you are and then your gonna take us to your higher up and your not going to be a problem are you?"

"no. I'm applejack." She said. rem stood and picked her up with him.

"zip tie her sir?" NEVER MISS said. he had a Australian accent.

"yeah here. DEAD KICK your carrying her. PONY TAIL your going to make sure she doesn't cause a problem. and apple jack what's your higher up's name?" rem said.

"celestia didn't you know." Apple jack said and had her hooves zip tied together.

"wait that name sounds familiar. It was an old legend. Equestria, the land of horses." PONY TAIL said. and she received confused looks.

"what? I was like every other girl. Ponies and such." PONY TAIL said.

"what ever. Where do we go to get to celestia?" rem said.

"well you need a train. Or you need twilight." Apple jack said.

"and another weird name. where do we go to get to them?" NEVER MISS said.

"theres a tree in town it has a sign with a candle on it." Apple jack said.

"apple jack. Hello." A female voice said.

"or you could meet her right know." Apple jack said. DEAD KICK tossed her over his shoulder and they all ran to the voice.

"oh hello my names twilight sparkle, and you are?" a purple mare said.

Rem p.o.v.

'damn I know it's wrong but damn she's hot.' I thought.

"rem and sorry about this." I said and cut apple jack's zip ties.

"what did you do?" twilight said.

" umm. well you see. uh it. damn it I hate it when I get nervous." I yelled. PONY TAIL yelled. A little dragon had tackled her.

"this just gets weirder and weirder." I said.

"hey lizard boy get off of her." DEAD KICK said.


End file.
